


【翻译】师傅，你的胡子

by bell (bellaboo), Sixhalfmk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>安纳金有时候会想到欧比旺的胡子。但其实他明白，胡子只是一种表象的象征，实际上有着甚于表面的复杂含义，一种直截了当的表现方式。有时候，安纳金会瞪着镜中的自己，摩挲着下巴试图摸到一些难以察觉的胡茬，“精确的”体现某种男子汉气概（毕竟触觉比视觉很多时候要靠谱得多），以媲美欧比旺的胡子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】师傅，你的胡子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871646) by [bell (bellaboo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell). 



> Thanks for the authorization! I had a fun time translating this lovely fic!
> 
> Here is the authorization:
> 
> bell (bellaboo) Mon 01 Feb 2016 09:36PM EST
> 
> I'm happy to hear you enjoyed it so much :D I will try to write more! And, goodness, I'd be honoured if you translated it! I wouldn't be able to read it in Chinese, but please do share the link-- it'd be awesome to see. :)

安纳金有时候会想到欧比旺的胡子。但其实他明白，胡子只是一种表象的象征，实际上有着甚于表面的深层含义，一种直截了当的视觉表现。有时候，安纳金会瞪着镜中的自己，摩挲着下巴试图摸到一些难以察觉的胡茬，“精确的”体现某种男子汉气概（毕竟触觉比视觉很多时候要靠谱得多），以之媲美欧比旺的胡子。

倒不是说嫉妒。要是嫉妒一切都简单多了。安纳金嫉妒过很多东西，比如帕德梅的侍女，每天都见得到她（替她梳妆打扮，或者穿成她的样子）。他知道嫉妒是什么感觉，而他早已机智的想出很多种方式反抗这个绿眼小恶魔。

所以，安纳金并不是在嫉妒欧比旺（至少在这个阶段）。没什么好嫉妒的，毕竟他们之间有着跨越时间的鸿沟。安纳金清楚地知道，要是给他同样的一段时间，他或许能比欧比旺成长得更为强大；更善于战斗，善于驾驶飞行器，更懂得自控。他会更擅长原力的利用，这才是最关键的。

这是一种全新的感受：像是心尖被悄悄的挠了一下，却无从捉起。

他大步走向正坐着安静阅读的欧比旺，两手合在欧比旺的脸颊两边，手掌摩挲着掌心里毛毛躁躁的触感。

奇怪，他思考着。他似乎并不是想长出自己的胡子。他只想感受它们。

欧比旺用一种逆来顺受的头痛语调开口：“你在干什么，学徒？”

“只是好奇，”他撒谎道，“我等不及长出自己的胡子了。”他不可能向这位他几乎无话不说的年长者吐露煽动他做出这种举动的真实原因。就说一点，他不知道该用何种适合的语言表达。  
“所以这样就能满足你的好奇心了？”

说话时，安纳金一直靠在欧比旺的阅读板上，而欧比旺最终把它推开了，让安纳金有足够大的空间安坐在自己的腿上。尽管这不是第一次他们用这样的姿势说话，而某一瞬间安纳金敏锐的察觉到这也许会是他们的最后一次。

“我想了解它感觉起来是什么样的。我一直想弄明白。”他的手掌离开欧比旺的脸颊，只留手指不经意的触摸。而在他身下，欧比旺微微动了动双腿。“你觉得不舒服吗？”

“不，”欧比旺很快回道，“你比以前重了。”腿部的小动作停住了，而安纳金依旧能够感受到欧比旺腿部肌肉的绷紧。他试图换一换姿势，更向前爬上了他的大腿，看是否能够缓解师父未知缘由的紧张。

“我长大了，我是个大男孩了，这就是原因。”

“我知道。几个月过去了，你就长了三英寸。”

“你居然在追踪我的数据？”

“谁帮你定了最新的一套长袍？”

“你赢了。”安纳金停下了四处摸索，似乎只要自己在欧比旺的身上年长者就无法保持舒适一样。好吧，他的师父大概得再忍受一小会儿。“你说，”他问道，摸了摸欧比旺长的短短的胡须，“你为什么要留胡子？没胡子的你看起来更好看一点。”

接着安纳金惊讶的看着欧比旺捉住他的手腕，温柔的把他的双手按在腿上，然后很快抽回了自己的手。“没什么特殊的原因。用不着每天都剃，方便很多。而且常人很重视外表。他们更敬服看上去成熟一点的男人。”

“就这样？没了？”

欧比旺笑了。“你还想听什么？”

“我以为至少你喜欢你的胡子呢。”

“我是喜欢。但虚荣心对一名绝地来说是无关紧要的。”

安纳金翻了个白眼。“那么说谎呢？”

“好吧。我觉得它很潮（dashing）。没人会看着我的脸说’不’了。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

欧比旺狡黠微笑的时候，安纳金注意到他下颔微动的样子，注视着微光跳跃在他细细的胡须尖端。他希望此刻自己的手还在欧比旺的脸上，他又突然想到，要是用自己身体的其他部分来触碰这片皮肤会是怎样的感觉。比如试试他自己的脸颊。也许，这些毛发可以通过小小的碰触传播到他自己身上，而用不了多久他会长出属于自己的胡子。

要不是欧比旺开始温柔的推拒他，让他离开自己的大腿，他或许就能把想象付诸行动了。“我的腿麻了。”他抱怨道，站起身，动了动手脚。双脚落地的时候安纳金才意识到原来自己的大腿和屁股都已麻木了。活动腿脚的时候，肌肉传出针刺般的阵痛。

“是因为奎刚吗？”在欧比旺身上特别有趣的一点是，要是世界上有什么词能让他停下脚步专注倾听，那一定是他师父的名字。

“你说什么？”欧比旺问道，只有安纳金知道他在故作镇定。

“你的胡子。”欧比旺用深邃的目光仔细端详着他，安纳金努力让自己显得高点儿。

“你太早熟了。”欧比旺拍了拍他的肩，最终得出了这样的结论。

完


End file.
